


新婚之夜

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Omega T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: ※两人信息素的味道其实是两款香水，尼贾达卡的是Burberry Brit木质调。特查拉的是Hermes Nile海洋调（k哥不是喜欢海嘛x）※买过香水的小可爱应该知道前调，中调，后调是怎么回事吧。就....操的过程中信息素逐渐变化。（我绝对没有在打广告！）陛下不多产怎么对得起k哥的flag





	1. Chapter 1

正文

 

 

 

 

尼贾达卡。

恩乔布亲王的小儿子，就是摸遍父亲的逆鳞仍然受宠的那个。

再次破坏了父亲给他安排的酒会。

"我会替你物色新的婚约者。"恩乔布在向宾客赔礼致歉之后告诉他。

"你才不会关心和我结婚的是谁，你只是要一把能撬开铁王座的金钥匙而已。"他不服管教的儿子皱皱鼻头，跑回房间啪得一声关上门。

"尼贾达卡！"恩乔布亲王攥紧了手中的权杖，光滑的柱头在经年累月的抚摸下变得越来越有光泽，金色的包边上搭着银扣，上面刻着一枚豹头，另有其他四个图腾在颈部以下一字排开。

这迟早会传给尼贾达卡，他的Alpha儿子。

他具有匹配它的力量，却缺乏持有它的担当。

〖Birnin Zana 王城〗

特查卡理解，恩乔布亲王的请求正好能够满足他的需求。年轻的王储是个Omega，他需要一个忠诚强大的Alpha的支持。日前贾巴里的亲王也为自己的儿子姆巴库向国王提出过联姻。但贸然的拒绝显然不是最佳选择。

"所以我们得表示出诚意。"拉曼达王后轻拍国王的右手。

特查卡国王点点头。"我会授命贾巴里亲王为国王之手，就在明日。"

"豹神在上，希望一切顺利。"恩乔布亲王双臂交叉在胸前祈祷。

可是贾巴里人才不会高兴。

贾巴里部落位于北部高山，终年严寒。本身不出产矿物农作，唯一的地理优势是四通八达的河流，它们使部落的人民得以维系生活。

原本各大部落最轻视的便是贾巴里人，但是近几年，年轻有为的姆巴库王子便借由水利建造船只，依靠善水的渔民运送货物，开辟了一条商路。控制了港口，便扼住了水路的咽喉。

这便是他们与王室谈判的资本。

当奥克耶和朵拉护卫队接到国王传召时，特查拉王子正与娜吉雅小姐漫步于集市。年轻的王储穿着方便行动的宽松长襟，肩头斜披花色鲜艳的方巾，蜷曲的黑发在充足的光线配合下闪烁出金光，优雅大方娜吉雅小姐挽着王子的手臂。

他们就像一对璧人。

听到国王急召的王子脸上带着迷茫。护卫弯腰退开，迎接王子回宫。而面见国王之后他的神情称得上是萎靡了。

当特查拉把这个消息告诉舒莉时她震惊地睁圆了眼睛。”恩乔布亲王之子？他的私生子可能比我还大！"凭借他十四岁开始在妓院流传的”好名声”。

她看着沉思不语的特查拉，烦躁得摇摇头:“求你了，哥哥。别妥协。”

“我同意了。”

特查拉没生气，尼贾达卡可气坏了。

但无论用什么手段反抗，无论他如何展示自己那叹为观止的脾气，也得不到任何有价值的回应。即使他闭门不出得闹绝食，恩乔布也没有停下置办婚礼的脚步。一匹匹华丽的锦缎和数不尽的珠宝甚至各种珍奇野兽※被小部落首领进献上来。

尼贾达卡索性眼不见为净，离家出走在瓦卡比面前大倒苦水。

瓦卡比心疼自己辛苦养育的犀牛被尼贾达卡可劲儿折腾，无奈地摆摆手:“行行好，哥们。考虑考虑吧。”

“没门。”

”就算这次你不答应，你父亲也不会放弃吧？”

尼贾达卡顿时哑然。

不能继承王位的王子与公主，最大的用场就是联姻，做为维权的手段。尼贾达卡不是没想过，可是在他的构想里，他的对象是家世显赫的部族千金，虽然他不爱其中的任何一个，但那才是匹配他的对象，一个美丽自持不怨丈夫风流的淑女，而不是一个手握重权的王储。

一想到现实与期望的差距，尼贾达卡满腔的愤怒再也压抑不住。”他别想管住我。”他一拳砸到栅栏上，语气凶暴地喊到。

尼贾达卡站在山口的平台上，头上歪戴一顶帽子，一根华丽的长羽毛以最俏皮的角度斜插在宽大的帽沿上。身上是紧身的振金皮甲，花豹的图章被描绘在胸甲右上方。

迎宾的队伍沿着古老的石阶伫立。特查拉正在石阶的尽头，安静地挽着国王的手。他头顶着精巧的冠饰，繁复的领花扣在喉头。他全身都包裹在一层一层的黑纱里，腰身被勒出美妙的曲线。过分宽大的裙摆由两名侍女提着。※

王子的年纪不小了，却有一双嵌着星辰碎屑的大眼睛，那使他看起来比实际年龄小了很多岁。他一直维持着得体的笑容走过来，尼贾达卡按照礼官的教导微微屈膝递出了左手。

另一只微凉的手落到了掌心，带着些许汗水。看来他的镇定全是装出来的，尼贾达卡暗忖。

他牵着特查拉的手迈过拱门接受司仪的祝福。

司仪念完长长的誓词之后，尼贾达卡脱掉自己的披肩，披到特查拉的身上。代表一生的守护。

特查拉则饮下鲜红的石榴汁，代表多子的祝福。

”你是我的，我也是你的。”他们同时念到。

特查拉被送入内室，尼贾达卡则留在前厅迎接挑战和祝福。侍女们帮特查拉换上简单的浴袍，在他的身上涂满椰子油，再熏上禅香木的味道。浴池中撒满了花瓣，特查拉在侍女们退下之后没入热水之中。

浴室的帘子被猛地掀开，灌入的冷风赶走了熏熏的热气。特查拉在水中后退了几步，一半是因为身体中逐渐升起的热潮，另一半是因为尼贾达卡的渐渐迫近。

对方的脸上充满着怨愤，身上还带着未干的血迹，大概是挑战者的。宴厅里的觥筹交错耗尽了他的耐心。

特查拉叹了口气，看来有人要给他一个下马威了。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

正文

 

 

 

 

 

 

不是每个人都像尼贾达卡这般不识货，对王子有觊觎之心何止贾巴里人，刚刚的宴会上，知名的不知名的各路人马纷纷上来挑战尼贾达卡。能打的都捡要害下手，不能打的也要过过嘴瘾。明明只是年少的伴读都能说成是竹马情深。

 

 

尼贾达卡在挨个收拾掉之后快速回到內殿，一路上挥退无数侍女直到殿内空无一人。 

 

 

特查拉在微微眩晕中闭上了眼睛，灯心草、埃及青柠檬和柑橘糅杂在一起的酸甜气息泛了上来，又被更浓郁的佛手柑、姜和霜冻豆蔻所淹没。他听到耳边粗重的喘息声，以及下体被抽插发出的“噗唧噗唧”水声。

 

 

无力的双手推掇压制住他的Alpha，又被尼贾达卡激烈的冲撞顶的伸手搂住他的脖子。他的Alpha丈夫毫不怜惜身为处子的特查拉，对待他就像一个廉价的妓女。头上的脏辫一半被振金制成的鍊饰所拘束，逃脱的另一半则随着激烈的动作不住跃动着。

 

 

尼贾达卡将Omega的腿架到肩头，疯狂得扭摆着胯部。Omega的臀部肉感而丰满，葡萄似的两瓣，中间藏着的那个幽深的小径，湿漉漉的，被粗黑的阳具干的通红，朝外翻着，连细小的褶皱都能看见，微微抽搐著。

 

 

“你这个样子被谁看到过，是那个和你一起洗澡姆巴库吗？”Alpha一边数落着种种“罪行”，一边在特查拉的胸前蹂躏。特查拉高仰着头颅，艰难地吸气，呼吸如同被绞住，肩膀剧烈的颤动着。 

 

 

唇部传来一阵疼痛，尼贾达卡撕咬着特查拉的饱满的双唇，激烈的咬吻像是毒蛇猛兽互相厮杀。他在尝到血腥味后又温柔的舔舐起Omega的伤口。 “谁这样吻过你，是那个河流部落的傻姑娘？” 

 

 

特查拉想要说话又被胸前的刺激逼得发出一声尖叫。尼贾达卡的舌头在特查拉的胸膛上舔扫，以舌尖挑逗嬉戏或将整颗乳粒含在嘴里吮吸着。他尝到了夏天的茉莉 、 尼罗河睡莲 、 橙花的味道。 “边境部落的继承人玩过你这里吗？在你们一起追着犀牛嬉戏的时候？”

 

 

“别……”特查拉摇着头，想要抗拒这种羞耻的感觉。但是嘴里立刻就被塞进了一根手指，霸道的野莓、雪松和肉豆蔻气息涌进鼻腔。特查拉感觉体内涌出了一股热流。

 

 

“这么快就潮吹了？”尼贾达卡的吻顺着胸膛滑到了脖颈，野兽的牙齿在那优美的脖颈上留下一个个小红印。当咬到脖颈中间的喉结时，怀中人的溢出一声长吟。

 

 

“你也是这样叫给商人部落那个可悲的蠢货听的？嗯？他被我打得半身不遂。” 特查拉的身体完全受制于对方的摆布，那刁钻凌辱的折磨令他受尽煎熬，被一桩桩“莫须有的罪名”钉在耻辱柱上。 

 

 

”你是不是以为自己是王子就可以四处勾搭了？”高潮后敏感异常的后穴湿湿嗒嗒的，每一次被Alpha的阴茎深入时，就有一股股潮水如同小溪似地流淌出来，从间隙中顺着股沟流进池水里。

 

 

Omega的腰肢天生细软，那里似乎是他的敏感地带，每当指尖轻触到那里，他都会深吸一口气，细腰轻轻战栗。”你知道我父亲给你献上了多少珍奇异兽吗？”尼贾达卡竭尽全力的挖苦特查拉。”你一辈子也生不了那么多！” 

 

 

沈浸在高潮余韵之中的特查拉挑起一边眉毛，斜睨着他。轻飘飘地回击。”那是你没本事。”微张的双唇忽然发出一声凄厉的惨叫：“啊——” 

 

 

Alpha的阴茎顶开了生殖腔的细缝，涨大的结结结实实地堵住了宫颈，一股股精液源源不断地灌进去。 被彻底贯穿了私处，特查拉明亮的眼睛被水汽浸泡得失神，口衍地溢出了嘴角。

 

 

尼贾达卡还在用力向里捅，仿佛要将底部的囊袋也塞进去。私密的器官被如此凌虐折磨，内部的酸胀让特查拉浑身痉挛。 尼贾达卡把整根阴茎连同阴囊都推了进去，将射入Omega生殖腔的精液全部捅进了生殖道的顶点，一滴不剩地挤入特查拉未经人事的输卵管中。尚未被人开发的卵巢，立刻被白色的精虫灌满。 

 

 

似乎是为了安抚Omega的情绪，尼贾达卡轻柔地按摩着特查拉胸前的乳粒，Omega的情潮被刺激得再一次涌出，却被Alpha硕大的结堵在了里面，被Alpha白色的精种所感染。

 

 

尼贾达卡咬进了特查拉颈侧的腺体，木材、灰麝香、熏草豆味的香气代替了无花果树、乳香脂树和西洋柏。 特查拉的肚子鼓胀起来。

 

 

他想，他的父亲真的为他找了一个强大的Alpha。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※两人信息素的味道其实是两款香水，尼贾达卡的是Burberry Brit木质调。特查拉的是Hermes Nile海洋调（k哥不是喜欢海嘛x）
> 
>  
> 
> ※买过香水的小可爱应该知道前调，中调，后调是怎么回事吧。就....操的过程中信息素逐渐变化。（我绝对没有在打广告！）
> 
>  
> 
> 陛下不多产怎么对得起k哥的flag


	3. Chapter 3

番外

 

 

 

 

空气中的酸橙味越来越浓，尼贾达卡知道他的Omega又在偷偷哭泣了。 

 

白天他是威严克制的王储，身体各处包括外表（除了那双眼睛）都强硬得不像个Omega，只有夜晚的时候，才会稍稍放任本能占据上风。

 

哭泣没什么不好，可以宣泄情绪释放压力，他的Omega哭都不肯发出声。只是在尼贾达卡睡去之后蜷缩着身子捂着嘴巴像小猫一样呜咽。

 

尼贾达卡在感觉到信息素变化时便醒了，他心疼他的Omega。抱着尊重的想法他从来没有点破，但是今天他决定做点什么，他不能让Omega一个人承受巨大的压力。 

 

特查拉刚刚产下一胎，轻微的产后抑郁与孕前期的强烈反应叠加起来快要将他压垮。没错，他的第二个孩子已经三个月了，不等特查拉出月子便要显怀。知道特查拉有两个子宫之后，尼贾达卡本着实践出真知的想法，誓要让同时特查拉同时怀上两胎。 

 

他可不是种马，尼贾达卡发誓。他是个体贴的Alpha，在他对特查拉干出感情来之后，他便事事顺着他。把之前那些念头抛到了九霄云外。孕期时也关怀备至，偶尔在情事上的放纵也是特查拉主动的。

 

他的Omega太心软，尼贾达卡的性欲很旺盛，特查拉每每手口并用帮他释放后也满足不了他。就在他准备抽身去浴室自己解决时特查拉总会主动献身。就算引火烧身被干得哭泣求饶也不长记性。下一次照例会心软。 

 

第一胎妊娠期六个多月的时候他们迎来了第二胎。长老议会对王子的多产很满意，觉得是豹神的祝福。尼贾达卡曾经担心特查拉的身体状况承受不了这么多，但是御医信誓旦旦得保证王子的身心都很健康，这就导致了现在的状况。沉重的负压正在逐渐蚕食着他的Omega。 

 

尼贾达卡轻轻从背后搂住Omega不再纤细的绵软腰肢，将Omega因压抑哭泣而颤抖的肩膀纳入怀中。他的Omega健美的身躯中的肌肉逐渐消减，孕期大量的进食也没能让他长胖一点。所有能量都供给了肚子里的小崽子。Omega消瘦突出的蝴蝶骨正硌着他的胸膛。

 

尼贾达卡唱起年少时父亲唱给他听的摇篮曲哄他的Omega。 不知道是不是他的尝试奏效了，Omega的哭声渐渐止住了。在尼贾达卡愈加卖力的高歌时，特查拉”噗哧”一声笑出来。他摇了摇Alpha放在他腰间的手臂，”别唱了，对胎教不好。”

 

”怎么了？这是儿歌啊。” 

”可是它好难听。”特查拉犹豫了片刻还是说了。

尼贾达卡眯了眯眼，忍下了操翻怀中这个Omega的冲动，将他转过身来堵住了那张说话不好听的嘴。他们在宽阔的床铺上滚成一团，急躁地相互抚摸。 特查拉挣扎着翻身坐在Alpha的腰部，俯身用嘴唇触及对方的胸膛，不断制造斑驳的痕迹。尼贾达卡享受地吟叹，双手揉捏对方的臀肉，下体起伏摩擦。

这太过了。

特查拉心里划过一丝慌张。他原本只想逗弄逗弄尼贾达卡。 下一秒他被压在床榻上，双手举过头顶压制。Alpha的右手伸进他的底裤，带着硬茧的手掌时而抚过柱体，时而挤搓双囊。特查拉兴奋了，他几乎要被升起的羞耻和挫败感淹没。 

 

尼贾达卡停下作恶的手，转而褪下自己的内裤，同时照顾自己和对方的性器，让它们相互摩擦。特查拉的耳垂浮现出鲜艳的红，尼贾达卡将它含进嘴里。 

 

天花板上成片的星辰闪烁，并非遥远不可触及。仰面所视的景象如同俯瞰宇宙。 两颗行星相撞了，叠加的相对力使球面出现裂痕，太阳不懈地投射最后一缕耀华，穿过飘浮的尘埃。 

 

往日的一幕幕纠结在时空的交界面上，第一波潮水降临，高亢的尖叫在四壁间回旋反射。 尼贾达卡像是踏遍世界的收集者，发现了寻觅多年的珍宝，奋力挖掘。

 

"Hem…别射进来，求你了。"特查拉用气声说道。生理的泪水滴落在典雅的方巾上，聚集形成小小的水洼，随继顺着丝料的纹理晕开，使它变为深色。 

 

临近崩溃的时候，趁着结还没有完全形成，尼贾达卡强忍射精的冲动，试图将火热勃动的阴茎撤出了湿软的穴道，却被特查拉绵软的一记拳头逼得缴了械。 尼贾达卡闷哼一声，射了进去。

 

两个人都呆住了。 

特查拉内心深处的恐惧被揪出，不好的预感袭上心头，他终于忍不住哭出声来。 

 

彩蛋1: 

 

尼贾达卡神色阴鸷地盯着那张属于自己的大床，仿佛领地被强敌窥伺的野兽。

那个小崽子已经缠着特查拉一个小时了，吃饱喝足后还赖在Baba身上要求揉肚子。

尼贾达卡终于忍不住上前提起小崽子。 “他怎么一岁多了还在吃奶？”尼贾达卡义正言辞，“儿子不能宠，不然长大了就不是个东西。” 

 

特查拉不理他，抱过在尼贾达卡怀里“咿咿呀呀”扑腾的小崽子，亲亲宝贝的额头帮他擦去哭出来的鼻涕泡。 

尼贾达卡的脸都扭曲了。特查拉的话更是火上浇油。

“你终于知道自己不是个东西了？” 

 

彩蛋2: 

眼见着兄弟俩的争执声越来越大，奥克耶无奈地开启了隔音屏障。 

“我才是Baba亲生的！你只比我小六个月，不可能是我亲弟弟。” 

 

“你胡说，舒莉姨姨说我长得和Baba小时候一模一样！” 

争论未果的王长子气得一跺脚。“我要去问papa。” 

“我也去！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是个bt，我自己吃牢·饭。  
> 彩蛋有空就扩写。  
> 人有多大胆，地有多大产。


	4. Chapter 4

番外

 

 

 

 

 

恩乔布亲王谋反的那一日，特查拉穿着他最庄重的一件黑色长衫，仿佛要参加一场肃穆的葬礼。他吩咐朵拉护卫队将尼贾达卡软禁起来直到他回来。

叛军中没有人料到国王会早有准备。边境部落的战士们挥舞着披风，蓝色的暗光穿过烟尘翻滚的间隙。令人窒息的风力袭来， 特查拉忍不住弯身作呕。 

他的救兵来的很及时。 

“姆巴库”恩乔布亲王喊道，“他许诺了你什么？” 

”我能付出的全部。”特查拉看向他，眼神中充满着失望。 

”包括你自己？”恩乔布深色的瞳仁因下肋和胸腔翻开的皮肉而涣散。 

“国王不是一件筹码，叔叔。” 

“我们曾经都是，陛下。”数柄弯刀架在他的脖子上，恩乔布屈下膝盖，高高举起手中的权杖，恳求道”饶了我的儿子，他不知道这些。” 

“我很遗憾。”特查拉疏离而客气诉说着，背在身后的手指紧紧攥着，这是他唯一的情感漏点。他示意卫兵将叛党就地处决。 

这是国王第一次下达如此果决的命令，卫兵们惊讶得执行了。 

 

从他被确立为铁王座的继承人那天起，他就学会用低顺的眉眼待人，将所有傲气包裹其中。Omega的属性是他的弱点，好好利用也会变成一种优势。 

他乖顺，从不反抗父亲的决议。他的软弱给了那些摇摆不定的大臣们一颗定心丸。 选择这样一个王储可以将议会的决策权牢牢掌控在手中，假以时日特查拉继位，没有主见的他只能接受他们的指示。 

多“高明”的手段啊。 

特查拉还是温吞如水，无惧将后背露给他人。人们都赞颂他的仁慈，而看不见隐藏其后的无形的铁腕，他在每一个必要的位置都放上了一件筹码，只差一根将他们串起来的弦。

那个天真地受尽宠爱的小王子，是他王权之路上的第一个牺牲品。 他将包容化为利器，一点点地卸下尼贾达卡的心防。等着他一步步沦陷，被温柔的海水卷入无尽的深渊。 

特查拉已经为他打造好了棺椁，用上防腐的木材请经验最丰富的工匠雕刻打磨。只等他自愿躺进去，敲下那截钉死棺盖的钢钉。

”你没有错，尼贾达卡。错的是你的父亲。”这是一句真心话，却比往日那些谎言更让他喉头滚烫。

”你还打算带着这张伪善的面具多久？”尼贾达卡攥紧了拳头，等着他宣判死刑。

”我希望你想清楚，是好好地活着，还是背负你所谓的恨意死去。” 

”不自由毋宁死。” 

 

”那便如你所愿。”特查拉的语调不疾不徐，落到尼贾达卡的心头却是沉重的一击。 他早已是输家，希望破灭那一刻的痛苦割裂了他的心脏，如同刀片剖开黄油那般轻而易举。 

两颗心的距离无比得的贴近，仿佛鼓手的鼓槌不间断得敲击， 零乱得失去节奏，拼凑成不成调的乐章。

尼贾达卡大脑里的每一根神经都在急躁地跳动，催促他问明特查拉的心意。 

但那已经没有意义了。 他的爱人死去了，永远。 

特查拉终究会为了他的国家与人民，而选择将这颗得之不易的真心践踏在脚下。 

穹顶的边缘开始崩塌，脱落墙面表层的灰土沙石静悄悄的碎裂开来，交织缠绕，在飞速流动的空气中穿梭。 

面前的一切轰然倒塌。

↓

 

 

 

 

 

”尼贾达卡！尼贾达卡！快醒醒！”冷汗布满了他的额头，他对上特查拉关怀的眼神，”你做噩梦了吗？” 

他已经分不清这是幻想还是真实。

他必须和他的父亲好好谈谈，希望一切还来得及。这是唯一的救赎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我建议你们坚持看完ʚتɞ
> 
> 这就是我的初衷。


	5. 俗不可耐

彩蛋1扩写

 

 

 

残云暗涌，像波动的皱纹似的，与凌冽的风荡出合拍的呼啸。尼贾达卡驱使着快马，在解决掉麻烦之后匆匆赶回殿内，隐隐的不安笼罩着他。

 

 

他扫视着前厅的布设，这里到处都散发着另一个Alpha的气息。他揪住一个守卫的衣领，大幅度的动作惊得对方一个踉跄，“刚刚有谁来过？”

 

 

“是……是姆巴库亲王。殿下。”守卫尽全力保持镇定，战战兢兢得回复。腿脚被对方蛮横的信息素冲得发软。

 

 

“下次他再来要先派人通知我。”尼贾达卡的眉毛快要挑到发际。

 

 

“陛下的身体状况不能开朝会。您知道，有些紧急政务必须面见。”守卫的眼珠转动了一下，用脚掌小幅度得摩擦地毯缓解不安。

 

 

尼贾达卡忍受着四周研究的视线，甩开步伐进入里间，曳地的袍子刷过地面，紧接着是响亮的关门声。

 

 

特查拉正在休息，门框与门板激烈阖合的声响将他惊醒。他睡眼朦胧的看向他的Alpha，领口的搭扣没有扣上，又因为起身的动作而滑落了一截，露出因泌乳而比往常饱满的胸部。

 

 

尼贾达卡一眼就发现了他脖颈处的可疑痕迹。那一直蔓延到胸前，全新的，他甚至看出了留下它的人有多有恃无恐。

 

 

 

特查拉带着湿意的眸子泛着困惑。他掀开床单坐起来，这下腰腹也暴露在昏黄的暖光下了。那里也有一些挠痕，这让尼贾达卡想要剥开他剩下的衣物，检查一下是否还有其他地方被人享用过了。

 

 

“你怎么回来这么早？”特查拉不解。

 

 

尼贾达卡憋着满腔怒火，用最温和的语气问道，“你不想我回来吗？”

 

 

“我最近很忙。”特查拉泰然自若。“没空想这些。”

 

 

 

“你忙什么？和人偷'情？”尼贾达卡更恼怒了，他爬上了床榻，将特查拉笼罩在阴影下，小心避开了隆起的腹部，只用手揉捏着他的胸膛，粘稠的奶液顺着乳'孔流淌出来。

 

 

 

“呲”特查拉痛呼了一声，对Alpha的责问给予驳斥。“我是国王，偷情这个词永远不会用到我头上。”他面无表情地用干板的语气说，“如果有一天我看不惯你了，大可将你流放。”

 

 

尼贾达卡扯出一个苦笑。“你就是不肯承认你爱我，特查拉。”他清楚得看到对方眼中一瞬间的冷意，那刺痛了他。尼贾达卡闭上眼不去看，用绵绵的亲吻融化这寸坚冰。“不管怎样，你现在是我的。”

 

 

特查拉被他拉进一轮清潮里，又被咚咚的敲门声打断。奥克耶的声音在门外响起，“陛下，小殿下醒了。”他推开Alpha走下床，整理好松散的衣襟，把门打开。

 

 

尼贾达卡神色阴鸷地盯着那张属于自己的大床，仿佛领地被强敌窥伺的野兽。

 

 

那个小崽子已经缠着特查拉一个小时了，吃饱喝足后还赖在Baba身上要求揉肚子。尼贾达卡终于忍不住上前提起小崽子。“他怎么一岁多了还在吃奶？”

 

 

 

尼贾达卡义正言辞，“儿子不能宠，不然长大了就不是个东西。”

 

 

 

特查拉不理他，抱过在尼贾达卡怀里“咿咿呀呀”扑腾的小崽子，亲亲宝贝的额头帮他擦去哭出来的鼻涕泡。宝贝瞪着那双遗传自Omega父亲的掺了蜜的眸子，开心得含着手指吮唆着。

 

 

 

尼贾达卡的脸都扭曲了。特查拉的话更是火上浇油。

 

 

 

“你终于知道自己不是个东西了？”

 

 

 

特查拉很累，他已经不年轻了。长子还未满一岁，很黏自己的生父，一时不管便大声哭闹。腹中的第二个孩子也在消耗他的精力，闲暇之余还有处理国事。根本没空搭理尼贾达卡时不时的人来疯。

 

 

 

他靠着松软的垫子，哼着歌哄孩子睡觉，看向还在独自生闷气的Alpha，忍不住点醒他。“你有空应该帮我照顾他。喏，毕竟他是你假想中的情敌。”

 

 

“嗯？”尼贾达卡如遭雷击，一时间不知所措。那些脱离现实的狂想都湮灭在特查拉戏谑的笑容里。

 

 

 

人呐，还是俗一点好。

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
